


I Won't Tell Anyone

by spacecats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hinata is scared of thunder storms, M/M, Sort of protective Kageyama, They cuddle in be d, They don't actually kiss, Well they kinda do, drabble drabble drabbllee, implied kissing, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecats/pseuds/spacecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is scared of thunder storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: yo, thank u all so much for the views and kudos and comments, i never in a million years thought people would read this, but ur all so great and just thank u so much, i've been wantin' to get back into writing and this is the sort of thing that has been motivating me a lot, i have plans to write more kagehina and maybe some daisuga (bc omg those two are so precious) but anyway, to every person who read this/left a comment/kudos/bookmarked i love you all so very much!  
> ★~(◡ω◡✿)

"-and it was all like BAM and POW when I hit the ball, did you see it Kageyama? Did you see it?!"

  
Hinata and Kageyama had just finished volleyball practise and started to walk their usual route home together. Today's training went really good! Hinata had managed to spike another perfect toss from Kageyama, his body was filled to the brim with excitement and adrenaline from when he managed to somehow jump an extra few inches than usual and used the full force in his slender arms to propel the volleyball into the very back corner of the opposing teams side of the court.

  
"Of course I saw it, dumbass! I was the one who tossed to you" Kageyama raised his voice and turned to glare at the smaller boy.

  
"Oh, yeah, right-" Hinata sort of giggled with a sparkle in his eyes as he mounted his bike and began to pedal at a steady pace, matching Kageyama's steps without getting too far in front.

  
"Will you toss to me again tomorrow Kageyama?" Hinata's voice smoothed out, he no longer sounded like he was bubbling with an overflowing amount of energy, instead he sounded really sincere.

  
"I like it when you toss to me" He continued and turned his head to look at the taller, dark-haired boy.

  
Kageyama cleared his throat and turned his head away from Hinata as he felt his cheeks grow a little more red, _it must be the cold weather_ making his face look flushed, Tobio thought, _yeah, that's it._

  
These days Hinata had a totally different effect on Kageyama, of course they had a really strong connection when they were stood, side by side on the court, full of determination to win every match but Tobio had recently began to notice the connection they had outside of the school's gym as well. The taller boy was definitely new to these types of feelings and Tobio had initially put it down to Hinata just being an idiot and saying dumb, embarrassing things by accident, but even though he would never, ever admit it, Kageyama didn't really mind, in fact, he liked the way his stomach would flutter and the way his heart would stammer a little.

  
As they rounded the next familiar corner, droplets started to fall from the dark grey clouds above them that stretched the whole way across the sky, neither of them had even noticed the gradual change in the weather, but it suddenly grew colder and they felt the pressure in the air instantly plummet around them.

  
"We'd better hurry, Kageyama!" Hinata's voiced perked up as he pointed upwards to the sky.

  
"They said on the weather this morning there'd be a storm" He started to pedal a little faster, a fierce look in his eyes as if he was challenging the rain to some sort of race.

  
Almost as Kageyama had began to quicken his pace to keep up, the sparse rain drops started to descend just as quickly, the ground around them started grow a shade darker as the drops hit and tiny puddles then began to form underneath them, in the cracks of the cement slabs under their feet. The sky also became darker, the stretch of rain clouds acting as some sort of blanket that hugged tightly around the Earth, blocking out a good portion of natural light.

  
Kageyama soon realised that they were both wearing their sports uniforms, which consisted of black shorts, white sneakers and the traditional, white Karasuno High School t-shirt, neither of them had any sort of protection or cover from the brewing storm and they were both already soaked through. Tobio's white shirt was clinging to his pale, shivering skin as he practically hauled ass down the suburban road.

  
Tobio felt his gut flutter once again at his realisation and out of nowhere his eyes shot up to look at Hinata who was still a few inches in front, his shirt had also became a little see-through due to the thin material becoming drenched and Kageyama felt his sprint fall to a steady jog as he made a mental note of the dips and grooves of slight muscle in Hinata's back.

  
The taller, dark-haired boy came to a stand-still and almost regretted his next words, _almost._

  
"Oi, Hinata!"

  
The other boy suddenly dropped his feet from his pedals and dragged them across the ground, scuffing the toes of his sneakers as he used them as some sort of make-shift break, he looked back over his shoulder at Kageyama, his orange hair, now plastered to his forehead with rain, the ice cold liquid dripping down the back of his neck.

  
Tobio signaled with his hand, his index finger pointing down a small path to their right.

  
"It'll be too dangerous for you to bike up the m-mountain-" He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

  
"W-we should just head to mine-" He held his hands up in some sort of defense.

  
"Jus-just until the rain stops" He couldn't look Hinata in the face.

  
_Dumbass Hinata, now you're making me say embarrassing things,_ he thought, as a subconscious scowl crossed his face.

  
Shouyou's face lit up immediately, as much as Kageyama was scary he was also very sweet and the smaller boy knew that this was his way of saying ''I'll be worried about you if I let you go home alone in this weather". He noticed Tobio starting to look uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, anticipating an answer. Hinata nodded quickly, smiling wide, as he grabbed hold of the handle bars and turned his bike around, heading in Tobio's direction before he could revoke his offer.

  
It didn't take them long to reach Kageyama's house, on the way, Hinata had mentioned he was nervous about meeting Kageyama's family for the first time, but Tobio had said his parents were out of town on business trips, so it'd just be the two of them, but not before he scoffed and said:

  
"You? Afraid to meet people? Are you okay?"

  
Usually Shouyou loved meeting new people, he was easy to get along with and he loved making people laugh as he felt them become more comfortable around him, but the thought of meeting Kageyama's family? That terrified him more than anything; not because there was a chance that they could all be as scary as Tobio himself, but, more, sort of like, Hinata wanted the taller boy's parents to like him, he wanted to gain their approval in a totally, _totally,_ platonic way, of course...

  
/////

  
Once they were stood in Tobio's front garden, Hinata hopped off his bike and discarded it, leaning it against the dark wooden fence that looked like it looped all the way around to the back yard. He held the straps to his backpack that he had his arms hooked through, tightly, he wasn't sure why, but all of sudden he started to feel nervous, his heart sped up a little and he could of sworn he felt his brain turn to mush a little, too. I guess he must have been thinking too hard, boring holes into the ground by his feet as the rain continued to wash over him as he felt his sneakers sink into the soil, because the sound of Kageyama's voice startled him like a deer in the headlights.

  
"I said, hurry up and get inside, idiot"

  
"Shut up! I'm not an idiot!" Hinata yelled as he walked up the stone path and into Kageyama's genkan.

  
He ducked his head and clutched his backpack even tighter, he knew Kageyama's parents weren't home, so why was he so nervous?

  
"Sorry for intruding" Shouyou said, almost like a whisper.

  
"I already told you, no one's home, dumbass" Tobio replied as both boys stood awkwardly facing each other.

  
Kageyama took the lead and started to take off his sneakers, which Hinata soon followed relaxing a little more as he did so, they then both stored their wet, muddy shoes carefully away so they wouldn't have to make any unnecessary messes that Tobio would have to clean later.

  
Once they were free from their soggy footwear, Kageyama tensed again because holy shit, Hinata is in his house and how did this even happen? _Stay calm Tobio, stay calm_ : he kept repeating in his head.

  
He looked down at the smaller, orange-haired boy in front of him and noticed how Shouyou had his arms wrapped around himself, his arms and legs trembling as they were still slick with raindrops that were starting to pool at his feet and Kageyama felt kinda bad for making him stand here for so long.

  
"A-are you cold?" Tobio stuttered and he mentally kicked himself for not staying calm at all.

  
Hinata looked up and nodded as he brushed parts of his soaking wet bangs out of his eyes.

  
"Do you have anything to change into? Do you need to b-borrow anything? Do you wa-"

  
Kageyama felt Hinata's small hand bump his shoulder lightly and he just stood with his mouth open slightly, wondering if he'd said anything wrong.

  
"It's okay Kageyama, I can change into my sweats" Shouyou laughed lightly as he took the bag from his back and knelt down on the ground to un-zip it.

  
The taller boy watched as the other fumbled through his belongings to eventually pull out a pair of grey sweatpants. He stood quietly as Hinata then flipped the material from one hand to the other, as if he was inspecting them.

  
"They're not too wet but my spare t-shirt is just as soaked as this one" Shouyou pointed at his own torso and smiled and Kageyama couldn't help but admit mentally that yes, Hinata was actually kinda cute.

  
"You can wear one of mine, it's fine" Tobio had re-gained most of his composure and was relieved that his voice no longer trembled as it left his mouth.

  
Kageyama then took the other boy by the wrist and lead them both upstairs to his bedroom, he was almost certain that whatever t-shirt he let the smaller boy wear it wouldn't fit him and that thought soon invaded his mind, Hinata, in an over-sized shir- _no, Tobio!_ He shook his head slightly, trying to rid the image.

  
After digging through his wardrobe for a t-shirt that might possibly fit Hinata, he came across a dark blue sweater that he hadn't worn, in what he was pretty sure was years. He took the clothing from the hanger and threw it at Shouyou, but Shouyou seemed to be distracted by his own thoughts as the sweater hurdled through the air and landed on the top of his head, one of the sleeves draping over half of his face.

  
"Idiot Kageyama, what was that for!?" Hinata piped up, removing the jumper from his head and tucking it neatly under his arm, along with his sweatpants.

  
"Just go get changed, stupid"

  
Hinata huffed and walked passed Tobio and exited his bedroom, making a beeline straight for the bathroom.

  
Kageyama let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding and once again internally scolded himself, he needed to stop thinking about Hinata in such ways. He pulled himself together the best he could and walked over to his bed, rummaging his hands around, in and under the duvet searching for his plaid pyjama pants. After he successfully found them and hauled them on, along with a plain, black t-shirt, he headed to a cupboard that held towels, washcloths and things of the sort; he pulled out a soft, light blue towel and draped it over his head, rubbing roughly at his hair, making sure that each individual strand was bone dry.

  
As he lifted the towel from his head and looked up he noticed Hinata stood in his doorway, staring at the ground and Kageyama was pretty sure that the other boy's cheeks were stained the littlest bit pink. Tobio watched as Hinata pulled at the sleeve of the dark blue sweater, that hung way passed his fingertips.

  
"This is too big, I-I look stupid" Hinata's gaze was still fixed on the floor.

  
"Yeah-" Tobio walked over to the orange-haired boy and dropped the light blue towel he had used to dry his hair, onto the top of Hinata's head.

  
Hinata started to struggle a little, worried that Kageyama was about to suffocate him, here in his bedroom.

  
"-but you always look stupid" Tobio began to rub at Shouyou's hair, only he was careful not to be as rough as he had been with his own, he ruffled the material and seen as Hinata was unable to see him, he smiled.

  
He decided that before, when he thought Hinata looked kinda cute, he was wrong, he was incredibly, so, goddamn wrong, because Hinata wasn't kinda cute, he was all kinds of super fucking adorable. Tobio wanted to savor the sight of Shouyou wearing one of his sweaters, he wasn't sure if it was something he was ever going to see again

 

He removed his hands and the now, damp towel from Shouyou's head and Shouyou looked up at him, wide-eyed, with his hair somewhat flat to how it's usually styled but it still managed to stick up in every direction possible.

  
"Th-thank you" It was Hinata's turn to stutter this time and he was still tugging at the sleeve on Kageyama's sweater, his fingers entwining with the thick material and Kageyama could only wish that maybe one day he'd get the chance to entwine his fingers with Hinata's-

  
Wait! No, no, no, he didn't mean that at all, maybe.

  
There was a moment or two where the two boys could only look at each other, neither wanted to speak in case they happened to make it incredibly awkward, but both were also more than aware at how the other looked in the dim light of Tobio's room, how their baggy clothes only complimented the others appearance and how with one single, quick movement their lips could come crashing together and-

  
If that isn't even a tiny bit awkward, well I don't know what is...

  
Hinata broke away eye contact first and within seconds, lurched forward, gripping Kageyama by the wrist, exactly like how Tobio had done to him before. As he shook the taller boy's arm, he felt Kageyama's skin become warmer and he found himself liking the touch.

  
"Come on, Kageyama-" Shouyou wasted no time returning to his usual, bubbly self.

  
"-let's go watch a film or something!" The smaller boy beamed and started to pull Kageyama down the hallway to the stairs as if he owned the place.

  
"O-okay" Kageyama knew he didn't really have a choice in the matter, recently, he found himself not being able to argue against Hinata's wide smile and puppy-dog-eye combination.

  
Once back downstairs, the duo entered the living room and Hinata bounced over to Tobio's DVD collection, he skimmed some of the titles of the films, he didn't know that one, or that one, or this one-

 

"Oi, dumbass! You're making a mess, calm dow-"

  
Kageyama had crouched at the side of Shouyou, placing the DVD boxes back neatly into a new pile as the other really had no regard for tidiness, but as Shouyou had found a film that he wanted to watch he turned to Kageyama and their faces were close, almost too close.

  
"This one, this one!" Hinata beamed that smile again and Tobio's legs almost turned to jelly.

  
Even though Kageyama had watched this film so many goddamn times, he was sure he could up with it for just one more. It'd keep Hinata quiet for a while; he tried to convince himself.

  
Kageyama put the DVD into the machine and walked to the sofa where Hinata had already taken his place. The sofa is around average size but either way, no matter where Kageyama decided to sit he'd be going to be touching Hinata in some sort of way and he didn't think his heart would be able to take it. He eyed the left side of the sofa as Hinata was perched on the right, his legs crossed beneath him and those goddamn long sleeves hanging in his lap. Tobio hesitated a little but pushed any thoughts he had to the back of his mind, he sat down and pressed himself against the arm of the sofa, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the furniture would open up and he'd sink into it, disappearing forever.

  
Not long into the movie, Kageyama finds himself drifting to and from his thoughts, but before long he finds himself fully submerged in them.

  
_Why did he even invite Hinata over?_

  
_Why did Hinata look so cute?_

  
_Had he always thought Hinata was cute?_

  
He kept mulling over these thoughts, unable to answer hardly any of them. It's true that he couldn't pin-point the exact moment he started to like his best friend, well he assumed that he liked him. How else could he explain the permanent butterflies in the pit of his stomach? Or how his ears burn almost as sharply as his cheeks do when Hinata smiles at him? Or how his heart thunders in his chest and rattles his rib cage almost painfully as Hinata falls into Tobio's side and nuzzles his head into the taller boys shoulder- Wait, what?

  
"Kageya _ma~_ " Hinata sung into the material of Tobio's shirt, his breath warming the skin underneath.

  
"Hm?" Tobio grunted, not entirely shocked by Hinata's physical contact, because he did that kind of stuff all the time, only in this moment, Kageyama realised how much he relished in Hinata's body heat.

  
"It's still raining-" The smaller boy whined, pointing in the direction of the window, his sleeve draping over his extended finger.

  
Kageyama didn't really know what to say back, it's not as if Hinata had even asked a question to begin with, _of course it's still raining, dumbass Hinata, it's a storm_.

  
"C-can I stay here?" Hinata snuggled closer into Tobio's side as he spoke, hoping that Kageyama's body would cushion the sound of his words so that they didn't come across as childish or needy.

  
But Hinata _was_ needy.

  
Tobio listened to the rain hitting the glass for a few seconds, it was coming down a lot heavier than earlier and it was also getting late so there's no doubt it was colder, too, plus, if Hinata was to go home now who knew what kind of strange people would be lurking in the dark, praying on others, what if Hinata had an accident on his bike on a slippery road? He already has to use his feet as breaks, that thing must be in terrible condition-

  
Kageyama tried to find a justification for his answer, making up excuses so that it wouldn't seem weird that two boys would be having a sleepover.

  
"K-kageyama?" Shouyou lifted his head from Tobio's shoulder and Tobio had realised he hadn't actually answered Hinata at all.

  
"Sure, whatever" Kageyama shrugged trying to seem as nonchalant as possible.

  
"Really!?" Hinata sat up completely straight with that idiot, wide grin on his face.

  
"Yeah, n-now shut up, dumbass"

  
Tobio kept his sights on the TV screen, admittedly, he wasn't really watching it but he could see Hinata in the corner of his eye and the orange-haired idiot was looking up at Kageyama, still smiling. Kageyama felt his stomach whirl as if his insides were doing flips, he wondered if Hinata had ever looked at him like this before and how many times he'd missed it.

  
He also wondered when he'd become such a mushy-mess of feelings.

  
After they had finished watching their movie, Hinata had insisted they watch another, Kageyama didn't mind though, it's not like they had school tomorrow so they could stay up somewhat late but more than anything, he was enjoying the feeling of Hinata squashed up against his side and somewhere along the line Tobio had found himself slinging his arm over Hinata's own shoulder, rubbing small circles into the top of his arm.

  
The rain was still hitting hard and the wind was strong enough to rattle the windows. Lightening had also struck the ground a few times and each time it would temporarily light up the dimly lit room in literally, a flash, every now and again a clap of thunder would also roll through the sky, it was so loud you could kind of feel it in the souls of your feet, like, when you go to a live music event and the drum beats course through your body, only, maybe just not as intense.

  
Every time the thunder would boom Kageyama felt Hinata flinch or stiffen beside him, he couldn't exactly tell if Hinata was scared or if the loud noise had just caught him off guard; because after all, Hinata was pretty engrossed in the happenings of the film.

  
/////

  
"Another one, Kageyama, let's watch another one!" Hinata flailed his arms in the air to grab Tobio's attention.

  
"No, we're going to bed, it's late"

  
Kageyama lifted himself up off the sofa leaving Hinata a little unbalanced, he heard the smaller boy make a sort of whimpering noise and Kageyama knew if he turned around now, he'd give in and they'd be stuck watching movie after movie after movie, did Hinata always have this much energy at night?

  
"But I'm not tired, Kageyama! And where am I gonna sleep? You only have a single bed!" Hinata tried to argue the best he could.

  
Tobio pointed at the sofa Hinata was still perched on.

  
"There, you'll sleep there, you idiot, I'll go and get your stuff"

  
Kageyama left the room to fetch Shouyou some pillows and a duvet for the night, as he left he heard Hinata huff and curse under his breath and Tobio had started to wonder when on Earth he'd become a parent trying to get their delinquent child to sleep.

  
He arrived back into the living room shortly after, clutching a soft fleece of a blanket and a couple of big, squishy pillows, he propped the pillows against one arm of the sofa and then came a _THUMP_ as Hinata landed head first, with his eyes already closed and nuzzled his face into them, just like he'd done to Tobio's shoulder earlier that night. Kageyama then handed over the blanket and felt an unwelcome blush stretch across his cheeks and Hinata looked up at him through hooded lids, his eyes wet with tiredness.

  
"T-this is all we had, uh, goodnight" Kageyama turned on his heel and tired to exit the living room as fast as possible.

  
Another wave of thunder clattered through the sky.

  
Shouyou jolted upright and yelled, one of his arms reaching out for the other boy.

  
"Kageyama, wait!" A few silent seconds went by and Hinata screwed his eyes shut and lowered his arm slowly as Tobio turned to face him.

  
"What?" Tobio would of called him an _idiot, dumbass, stupid,_ if it hadn't of been for the sheer look of terror eating at Shouyou's face.

  
"N-nothing, it's okay, goodnight" Shouyou tired to flash his most convincing smile and lay his head back down on the pillows beneath him, wrapping himself tightly in the blanket.

  
Kageyama didn't say anything else, he flicked off the light switch and made his way to the bedroom.

  
/////

  
Not long after Kageyama had left to head to sleep, the thunder kept on coming and coming with the occasional flash of lightning and Hinata was still awake, laying flat on his back, the blanket now tangled around his limbs. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been alone for anymore, he only ever managed to get a glimpse at the clock whenever the lightening caused the room to illuminate; the last time that happened it was 2:37am.

  
Shouyou was ashamed to admit he was scared of thunder, it was such a childish thing and the thought of having to say it out loud embarrassed the heck out of him.

  
The room stilled and all Hinata could hear now was the beating on the window from the wind and rain, he'd heard of people who liked to fall asleep to the sound of rain and he thought he'd try and use it to his advantage. He wasn't even sure how long he'd been awake but his eyes felt heavy and he could almost feel the dark circles forming under them. He rolled onto his side and let his arm drape off the sofa, he wasn't comfortable, but he'd gotten to the point where he'd given up. He closed his eyes once more and tried to focus on the weather outside.

  
_I can do this, I can totally do this_ ; he thought.

  
Just as he began to relax into the plush of the cushions beneath him another violent episode of thunder rattled and Shouyou jumped out of his skin, his eyes almost popping out of his head with how fast they jolted open.

  
He sighed as his body became rigid, as if he was bracing himself, he couldn't take much more of this, he just wanted to sleep.

  
/////

  
Kageyama suddenly woke up from his sleep induced stupor and like any other teenager, he rolled onto his side, (so his back was facing the door) and closed his eyes once more, Kageyama was a really light sleeper, the exact opposite to Shouyou, so his eyes suddenly flicked open again when he heard footsteps creeping down his hallway.

  
He ignored the noise and tried to go back to sleep, thinking that maybe Hinata just needed the toilet. That was until he heard his bedroom door slowly creak open and felt a presence behind him, watching him, he could feel their eyes burning holes into the back of his head.

  
He shuffled around in bed so he was now facing the door and as he squinted he could just about make out a silhouette of a small boy, he noticed the small boy's posture stiffen, again, like a deer in the headlights, but the small boy didn't say anything and Kageyama actually started to wonder if someone had broken into his house just to watch him sleep.

  
"H-Hinata?" Tobio yawned.

  
"Hinata, what are you doing?

  
Again the small figure didn't speak, didn't move a muscle but how on Earth was Hinata supposed to stand here and say "I'm frightened, can I sleep with you instead?". He didn't want to sound stupid or needy.

  
But Hinata _really_ _was_ needy.

  
Before anything else was said the thunder struck again along with a sharp flash of lightening, Kageyama heard a gasp and now he was certain that it was Hinata, but as another round of the thunder storm hit almost instantly, the smaller boy crouched into his knees and covered his ears with the thick sleeves of his sweater; now Kageyama was certain that yes, Hinata was in fact scared of thunder storms.

  
Hinata felt stupid.

  
He was somewhat relieved by the fact that it was pitch black in Tobio's room so Tobio couldn't see the flush of his cheeks or the tears welling up in his eyes. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was almost crying, he'd never cried during a thunder storm before, but he felt vulnerable; he was tired and restless and scared.

  
Hinata didn't hear Kageyama shuffle under the sheets due to the fact he still had his palms pressed firmly over his ears and he didn't hear Kageyama call out to him either, he stayed crouched, he was okay here, he was close to Kageyama this way and he was okay-

  
"Oi!" The taller boy propped himself up on his elbow and threw a pillow at Hinata.

  
He didn't even throw it that hard, which is why it confused him when Hinata landed right on his ass as it hit him, Kageyama rolled his eyes and expected a shouting match to happen in the early hours of the morning, but still, Hinata didn't say anything.

  
Instead, he picked himself up off the floor and headed for the door handle, there was a tiny peak of light that entered through the crack as Hinata was about step out, he froze as he heard Kageyama's voice.

  
"C-comehere" Kageyama almost blurted, the words came out too fast, it was like Kageyama was choking on them and at the last, split second, he coughed them up.

  
He cleared his throat and tried again, this time patting at a small empty space he'd made beside himself.

  
"Come here" The words came out easier this time, but _damn you Hinata_ ; Kageyama thought, _stop making me so such embarrassing things!_

  
Hinata left the door hanging open slightly and made his way warily over to Tobio's bed, his heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he could hear it in his ears, could feel it in his throat. He wasn't sure if he was now scared of the thunder or extremely happy to be able to get this close to his team mate.

  
He crawled under the sheets and next to Kageyama, it was warm, so warm. Hinata instantly felt safe, as if Tobio's body heat was like a layer of protection. Due to the fact Kageyama only had a single bed, this meant both boys were now tightly pressed up each other, Hinata couldn't read Tobio's mind, but he, himself didn't mind at all, nope, not one bit. He expected that in the morning, it'd probably be extremely awkward between them, seeing as this was the very first time he'd stayed at Kageyama's and yes, they are in fact sharing a bed together.

  
But what Hinata didn't expect was for the taller boy to shuffle closer, so his face was now flush against his chest, Kageyama then rested his chin on the top of Shouyou's head, the bright orange strands of hair tickling his chin and the smell of his strawberry shampoo filling his sinuses. Hinata nuzzled into Tobio's chest and closed his eyes, content with laying side by side with _his_ Kageyama.

  
Shouyou began to even forget about the storm that was still happening outside, the noise of the rain and wind slowly got cancelled out by the shallow breathing of Tobio and with his head pressed against Tobio's chest, he could also hear the rhythm of his heart.

  
Hinata smiled into Kageyama's shirt and Kageyama felt it too.

  
As Hinata started to finally fall asleep to the steady sound of Tobio's pulse, the thunder crashed again.

  
Shouyou winced and grit his teeth together, whilst at the same time screwing his eyes shut. He hated this, _hated_ it! He was never going to get to sleep at this point. He grew even more lethargic soon after and started to tremble agasint Tobio, ever so slightly, he wanted to stop, but his body wouldn't let him, he didn't want Kageyama to think of him as weak or childish, he just wanted to-

  
He felt an arm reach over him, a hand being pressed, palm down in between his shoulder blades, soothing circles being worked into the skin under his sweater, Hinata kept his eyes closed. Only they were no longer scrunched tightly together. Hinata then wrapped his own arm around Kageyama's side and gripped gently at the material that clung against his back, he felt safe.

  
He always felt safe around Kageyama; on the court, Kageyama would always make sure Hinata was warmed up properly so he didn't hurt himself during training, he would walk home with Hinata, he would walk to school with Hinata, even today, when the weather changed, Kageyama's first instinct was to make sure Hinata didn't get hurt.

  
If Tobio could hear any of Shouyou's thoughts, Shouyou knew that Kageyama would hold his hand up in defense and say something like:

  
_"Dumbass, Hinata! It's just because if you get hurt then you can't play volleyball and if you can't play volleyball you'll let the team down!"_

  
But Hinata knew what Kageyama really meant.

  
Hinata started to get a bit lost in his own thoughts but found it a good thing, as he started to become less tense and thinking about Kageyama kept his mind off the weather.

  
Kageyama was still rubbing his palm in circles over Hinata's back and Hinata felt his earlier embarrassment come creeping back, but this time for a different reason.

  
"You won't tell anyone? Will you?" Hinata whispered.

  
Kageyama opened his eyes and looked down at the small orange bundle in his arms.

  
"T-that I'm scared of the thunder" Hinata continued.

  
Kageyama laughed through his nose, it almost sounded like a sigh to Shouyou, but the smile on his face said otherwise.

  
"Dumbass Hinata" Tobio whispered back into the smaller boys hair as he planted a kiss to his temple.

  
"I won't tell anyone"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first KageHina fic and I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes or repetitiveness!  
> I spent all of today writing this; only proof-reading it once (*・∀・*)人(*・∀・*)  
> I've been reading too much fan fic and not enough writing it!  
> Cute KageHina is cute (*˘︶˘*)
> 
> ✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:* Comments/criticism would be nice *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
